amour inoubliable
by nattie black
Summary: Séparés lors du divorce de leurs parents Bill décide à 18ans de fuguer pour retrouver son frère. Un ptit os tout mignon enfin avis perso lol


_Coucou la populasse aprés avoir étais longtemps passive sur je me decide enfin à bouger mes ptites fesses bien grosses comme le Bresil. SVP soyez indulgent et puis dites-mois ce que vous en pensez_ **:)**

**résumé : Tom et Bill séparés à l'âge de 6ans à cause du divorce de leurs parents. Suite au manque et aux actes de son père Bill décidede fuguer pour retrouver son frère jumeau.**

**Disclaimer : Bah malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux ils ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bill et Tom sont deux élèves du Lycée Sophie Berthelot

Bill et Tom sont deux élèves du Lycée Sophie Berthelot. Tout deux sont en terminal L option musique. Mais il faut savoir que Bill est nouveau et qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.

Tout dans cet établissement était inconnu au jeune androgyne. Ses parents sont divorcés depuis qu'il a 6 ans gardant chacun un des jumeaux. Bill s'était retrouvé avec leur père et Tom avec leur mère. Une fois que le divorce fut prononcé les parents ne voulant avoir plus aucuns contacts même pour les jumeaux avaient décidés que Bill et son père s'envoleraient pour la France. Tout en grandissant Bill s'était forcé à ne jamais oublier son frère, après tout comment pouvoir l'oublier il était son cœur, son âme, sa vie et on le lui avait arraché. Bill fut sortit de ses pensées quand un garçon le percuta de plein fouet. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Rien qu'un instant, mais durant ces quelques secondes un frisson se propagea dans leur corps sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte.

**Bill : Euh...désolé…je faisais pas gaffe.**

**Tom : C'est rien moi non plus je faisais pas attention. Tu es nouveau non ?**

**Fille : Tom !! Dépêche toi !!**

**Tom : Oui Mari-Wenn j'arrive. Et bah a plus peut être.**

Avant que les mots n'atteignent le cerveau de Bill, Tom s'était fait engloutir par la foule. Bill secoua la tête histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les listes de classes, se faisant dévorer du regard par des tas de filles. Son doigt se balada sur la liste qui correspondait à ses options : Terminal 3, prof principal Mr Borron point de rendez-vous en salle de musique, Bill vit son prénom suivit de son nom et juste en dessous il vit Tom Kaulitz. Décidément l'année commençait bien ! Il rencontrait un beau goss, son homosexualité n'était plus un secret pour lui-même, et il était dans la même classe que son double, celui qu'il était venu retrouver. Et mais si ça se trouve ce Tom c'était son Tom ! La sonnerie retentit. Bon Bill en aurait bientôt le cœur net…

Quand Bill trouva enfin la salle de musique tous s'était déjà installés, et Bill devint la chose à regarder. Le prof se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

**Prof : Tu dois être le nouvel élève ? Bien je suis Mr Borron ton prof principal et de musique. Je vais faire l'appel et je te laisserais faire une brève présentation.**

Pendant que le prof faisait l'appel Tom ne cessa de regarder l'androgyne replié dans le coin de la pièce essayant de se faire tout petit. Tom était l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée à son grand malheur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant d'honneur ? Rien d'autre à part être lui-même : doux, gentil, rebelle, fort, mystérieux, très bon musicien et surtout inaccessible. Et oui le tombeur de ces dames n'était attiré que par le genre masculin. D'ailleurs il avait reçu bon nombre de lettre de suicide quand le lycée l'avait appris, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire, et encore plus quand aucunes de ses filles n'avaient attentés à leurs jours.

**Prof : Bien maintenant je voudrais que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue au nouvel élève.**

Quelques "salut" "bienvenue" ou encore "si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit…demande à Tom je suis sur qu'il sera apte à t'aider, tu es tout à fait son genre".

**Prof : Mari-Wenn ! Voyons tu vas le faire fuir ! Rigola le prof.**

Mais en même temps c'est vrai que Tom ne serait pas contre passer un moment agréable avec le nouveau, bien au contraire. Il y avait en lui quelque chose qui semblait être si fragile et qui semblait appeler à l'aide et cela toucha Tom. Ce qui toucha Tom fut surtout la rougeur et le petit sourire en coin de l'androgyne une fois qu'il eut remarqué le regard brûlant de désir du blond.

**Prof : Je te laisse te présenter.**

Oui Bill avait arboré un sourire en coin en imaginant une scène torride entre lui et le beau blond. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir violement en repensant que ce même blond était son double. Alors…

**Bill : Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, je déteste les maths et tout ce qui se rapprochent des sciences, et j'ai commencé la musique à l'age de 6 ans après le divorce de mes parents.**

Mr Borron qui, étant le meilleur prof de l'établissement et le plus apprécié, connaissait le passé de ses élèves tilta une première fois en entendant le nom de Bill et vu son idée confirmée en apprenant le divorce des parents de nouveau.

**Prof : Un Kaulitz et qui fait de la musique, tu ne peut-être que…**

**Bill : Oui je suis le jumeau de Tom.**

Un silence figea la salle de cours. C'était comme si une bulle avait entouré les jumeaux depuis l'annonce de leur lien. Après avoir annoncé être le jumeau de Tom Bill avait foncé s'asseoir au fond de la classe, ignorant les regards qu'on pouvait lui lancer. A la fin de l'heure une fois que tous les papiers furent distribués et autres formalités faites le prof demanda à Bill et Tom de rester pour parler.

**Prof : Bon Bill je connais assez bien la situation pour en avoir parlé fréquemment avec ton frère. Tout d'abord je suppose que vu la réaction de Tom ni lui ni votre mère n'était au courant de ton retour ?**

L'androgyne ne fit que secouer sa tête de droite à gauche doucement le regard bas.

**Prof : Et ton père ?**

Une fois encore Bill répondit en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

**Prof : Bill ! Ce n'est pas bien ça ! Ton père doit être mort d'inquiétude.**

C'est alors que Bill releva la tête brusquement les yeux rouges débordant de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

**Bill : Mon père n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Si il s'intéressait vraiment à moi il m'aurait laissé voir Tom. Il ne m'aurait pas frappé quand j'étais plus jeune et que je pleurais l'absence de mon jumeau. Si vraiment mon bien être lui importait un minimum il ne m'engueulerait pas dés que je prononce le nom de Tom. Si je me suis enfui c'est parce que c'était le seul moyen de revoir Tom et parce que j'en avais marre de cet enfer dans lequel j'étais bloqué.**

Cette fois les larmes dévalaient ses joues tel des torrents intarissables. Son corps commençait même à être parcouru de hoquets par le manque d'air occasionné. Le prof voulu s'approcher de lui pour lui donner du réconfort ou tout du moins le calmer mais Bill le repoussa violement et partit en courant. Alors qu'il arrivé à la fin du couloir de musique deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur son corps frêle et fatigué. Une fois encore Bill se débattit malgré toute la douceur qui se dégageait du corps derrière lui. L'androgyne chuta entraînant avec lui son jumeau. Tom prononça un " chute la " à peine murmuré tandis que Bill se mordait violement la lèvre pour ne pas repartir en sanglots. Mais la pression de ces derniers jours et le stresse avait était si important que Bill ne pu se retenir bien longtemps, étant à genoux il ne parvint qu'a se tourner à moitié pour se jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de son frère pour y laisser éclater ses pleurs.

Des éclats de rires emplissaient l'air. Dans le sable doré et cuisant deux enfants se couraient après laissant des traces profondes, ces enfants rigolent, chahutent devant les regards tendres de leurs parents. Qui pourrait se douter que dans trois mois cet équilibre joyeux allait voler en éclats ?? Inconscients de ce qui peut préoccuper les adultes en général et leurs parents en particulier les jumeaux Kaulitz jouaient à celui qui mettrait l'autre dans l'eau le premier, celui qui perdait devait faire un bisous à l'autre. Qu'il soit vainqueur ou perdant les jumeaux étaient heureux car au final il y avait un contact physique, intime et semblable aux contacts des grandes personnes. Mais ce n'est pas tant faire comme les grands qui leur plaisait, c'était surtout que quand leurs lèvres se touchaient un frisson les parcourait et une chaleur venait leur tenir chaud au ventre leur donnant l'impression que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble rien ne pourrait venir briser cette bulle de bonheur. Tom courait après Bill le souffle court et un point de côté douloureux mais il refusait de laisser cette petite tête brune sèche alors que lui était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Bill, lui, courait comme un mustang qui fuit un danger : il courait le plus vite possible sans être essoufflé et la tête tournée vers son frère pour voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Le petit garçon en tête se mit à rire sans prendre garde au petit trou qui se trouvait devant lui à quelques mètres. Bill fit encore quelques foulées et son pied s'enfonça profondément dans le sable l'entraînant dans une chute sourde. L'espace d'un instant Tom fut parcouru d'un hoquet de peur, il accéléra l'allure et pris Bill dans ses bras. Quand il vit que son jumeau rigolait il fut désarçonnait. Son frère le regarda avec une lueur de malice avant de l'envoyer brusquement, une fois encore, dans l'eau froide.

_-Tu as perdu Tomi ! Tu dois me faire un bisous ! Mais cette fois ci tu dois me faire un vrai de vrai bisous de grand !_

Tom grogna pour la forme puis se releva avec un grand sourire heureux de pouvoir embrasser son frère comme un grand.

Mais au fur et à mesure que l'aîné se rapproché de son frère son image disparaissait, ainsi que la plage et Bill se retrouva assis par terre dans les bras de Tom avec une douleur dans le dos à cause de sa position. Il regarda son frère et remarqua qu'il avait le regard ailleurs comme ci lui aussi revivait un de leurs souvenirs. Et en effet, Tom consolait Bill en le berçant lentement quand des larmes atteignirent son cou lui rappelant les goûtes d'eau de la mer qui dégoulinaient le long de son corps et de son cou une fois que son double l'eut jeté à l'eau pour la énième fois. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora que ces goûtes d'eaux signifiaient qu'il allait pouvoir embrasser son frère. Le petit Tom s'était relevé et s'approchait du petit Bill le rouge aux joues tentant de ne pas paraître trop presser de coller ses lèvres au siennes et de mêler sa la langue à sa jumelle. Le baiser fut court mais intense pour les enfants qu'ils étaient, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux s'admirant et se disant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Bill jeta un regard vers ses parents ils ne les regardaient pas et toujours avec un immense sourire rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui de Tom avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimerait toujours, qu'il était sa vie, son cœur et…

_-Je t'aime._

Tom battit des yeux pour reprendre conscience de la réalité, il était assis par terre à genoux, Bill serré contre lui dans ses bras, une main, chaude et douce, reposant sur sa joue et les yeux brillant de la déclaration qu'il venait à peine de faire. Tom mit un certain temps à comprendre ces paroles, quand ce fut le cas il souria à son double et se pencha naturellement pour lui déposer un simple petit baiser, juste un frôlement le temps d'un battement de cœur, d'un froissement d'aile de papillon. Il colla ensuite son front au sien et tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Tom : Allez viens, allons profiter du dernier après-midi de libre avant la reprise des cours.**

Il se releva mais Bill hésitait. Se doutant de ce qui inquiétait son frère, il se remit à genoux et pris le visage de Bill dans ses mains.

**Tom : Maman n'est pas là et ne rentrera que ce soir et quand bien même elle serait tellement heureuse de te revoir qu'elle ne préviendrait pas papa, elle aurait trop peur de te reperdre.**

Ils enlacèrent leurs mains et partirent en direction de chez Tom. Une fois dans l'appartement Tom balança sa veste sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Bill pendant ce temps fit le tour du petit salon qui faisait aussi salle à manger. Sur un meuble à rangement trônaient des tas de photos : une femme en robe de mariée avec un homme en costume s'embrassaient, Tom avec les cheveux longs il devait avoir à peu prés 11 ans, Tom dans un salon de coiffure avec un immense sourire en tenant sa toute première dread, Tom à la plage, Tom endormit dans son lit entourant une peluche alors qu'il devait avoir à peu prés 16 ans, Tom et la femme de la première photo, Tom jouant avec l'homme de la première photo et enfin la dernière photo, celle qui était cachée derrière toutes les autres, deux petits garçons se tenant la main et faisant signe à la personne qui prenait la photo. Une seule et simple photo vestige du passé, infime preuve de l'existence de Bill dans la vie de sa mère. Dans la vie de Tom ??

Non Bill ne voulait pas penser cela. Tom avait-il réussi à vivre comme ci de rien n'était, comme ci Bill n'avait jamais vécu, comme si ils n'avaient jamais étaient liés ? Non cela était impossible, inimaginable, non, non, non…cela ferait tant de peine à Bill.

Tom revint de la cuisine avec deux paquets de pattes de formes différentes. Sûrement dans l'intention de demander sa préférence à son double mais ce qu'il vit le chamboula. Bill se tenait debout, une main posée sur l'unique photo le représentant, le regard perdu voilé de tristesse et de peur. Le dreadeu se rapprocha de lui.

**Tom : Les autres photos de toi…**

**Bill : Raconte moi ta vie.**

Bill désignait cette fois les autres photos sur le meuble, celle où on voyait Tom sourire. Et Tom raconta sa vie en résumé. Il faisait de grands gestes mimant certaines choses et souriant sans cesse avec une certaine lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Une lueur que Bill avait perdu en étant arraché de Tom et dont il avait était privé, mais il faut croire que certaines personnes arrivait à tirer un trait sur les lueurs passaient et arrivait sans aucuns problèmes à en avoir d'autres, sans remords. Bill ne demandait pas que son frère soit au bord du désespoir, non il aurait simplement voulu et espérer être un peu plus important que ça pour son frère, celui qui était sensé être son jumeau, son double, une part de lui. Il aurait aimé être plus qu'une simple connaissance qui peut disparaître sans que cela ne nous afflige. Alors regardant une dernière fois le sourire resplendissant de son frère et cette flamme de bonheur briller dans ses yeux il s'en allât. Tom qui ne comprenait pas ne bougea pas tout de suite, le temps qu'il se reprenne et ne sorte sur le pallier son frère avait déjà courut jusqu'au bout de la rue avant de disparaître, encore une fois, au tournant.

Bill marcha longtemps, des heures et des heures, quand il arriva à la plage il était fatigué. Il avait fait bons nombres de tours et de détours avant de finalement se diriger vers cette étendue d'eau salée. Cet endroit si cher à son cœur, si plein de souvenirs. En croisant un poteau Bill vit une affiche : Grande Fête de la rentrée des lycéens. Cela expliquait l'attroupement un peu plus loin, Bill ne s'en soucia pas et fila derrière de gros rochers afin de s'y cacher des autres, espérant qu'un couple n'ait pas la bonne idée de venir ici faire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire devant les autres.

Les heures défilèrent encore et vers 22h la musique se mit à raisonner fortement se répercutant contre les parois des rochers qui entouraient l'emplacement des jeunes. Tom ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu. Tout l'après midi il avait cherché après Bill, pensant l'apercevoir pour finalement voir que ce n'était pas lui. Alors peut-être qu'en son fort intérieur il voulait assister à cette fête afin de décompresser…Décompresser ? Et laisser tombé Bill alors que lui avait fait ce que lui n'avait jamais eut le courage de faire, abandonner tout et entreprendre un long et dangereux périple, bon ok pas celui de l'hobbit machin chose et de son anneau mais un périple quand même, pour retrouver sa part d'être arraché. Non il lui devait de se battre, toute sa vie passée sans lui il n'avait fait que ce morfondre tentant de donner une image sur de lui et heureux pour donner le change, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas. Durant 11 ans il avait tenté en vain de survivre à l'absence de sa vie, de Bill. Quand il l'avait croisé dans la cours ce matin son cœur s'était mis à battre pour la première fois, quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, qu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait son corps s'était embrasé d'une douce chaleur, quand ils s'étaient embrassés son cœur fut pris d'un vertige avant d'être remplit de vie. Alors non il n'allait pas le laisser partir, il n'allait pas le laisser seul, il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne pouvait plus être seul sous peine de devenir fou et de se tuer.

Tom fixait les rochers, perdu dans ses pensées quand une scène lui revint en tête. Il devait avoir à peu prés 3 ans et il était perché sur ces mêmes rochers menaçant de se jeter si Bill ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait en le pensant. Bill s'était mis à pleurer et avait criait que si Tom sautait et bah lui il irait dans la mer, déchaînée ce jour là, pour se noyer ne sachant pas nager, que sans lui il lui était impossible de vivre et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, plus que leur chaton Kasimir. Ensuite le petit Bill s'était jeté sur le rocher pour l'escalader avec peine et ensuite prendre Tom dans ses bras et le serrer à l'en étouffer. C'est sur ces rochers que Tom avait prononcé pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il aimait quelqu'un. C'est sur ces rochers que pour la première fois les jumeaux s'étaient embrassés. Tom se dirigea alors vers ces rochers.

Bill jouait avec le sable, le laissant glisser entre ses doigts avant d'en reprendre une poignée et de recommencer son petit manège. Cela lui permettait de passer le temps et d'effacer tous les petits cœurs brisés et transpercés d'une flèche qu'il avait dessiné. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais l'immense feu de joie qu'avaient fait les jeunes laissait paraître quelques brides de lumières, ce qui faisait que Bill pouvait voir. Et d'ailleurs il vit très bien l'ombre le recouvrir. Il releva brusquement la tête et fut à la fois surpris et heureux de voir le visage de Tom au dessus du sien. Et sans un mot sans une phrase rien que part un regard Tom aida son frère à se relever. Ils grimpèrent tout deux sur l'un des rochers, le blond fixant d'un regard intense les yeux de son double. Il lança un regard rapide au sol à à peine 1 mètres et se concentra à nouveau sur Bill.

**Tom : La menace est moins impressionnante qu'à nos 3 ans mais…si tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes je saute !**

Bill eut un sourire franc mais garda son regard triste.

**Bill : Oui je t'aime mais ce n'est pas la bonne question. La question qui devrait être posée est : toi m'aimes-tu ?**

**Tom : Oui bien sur !**

**Bill : Comme avant ?**

**Tom : …Non…Encore plus !**

Le blond pris le visage du brun entre ses mains comme on prend un bol et lentement se rapprocha de Bill histoire de voir si lui aussi le voulait. N'obtenant aucune résistance le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue. Et dés lors leurs corps furent parcourus de décharges électriques. Dés lors tout deux comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, que jamais ils ne pourraient se passer du corps de l'autre, que cela leur était vital quelque soit le degrés d'illégalité de leur geste. Les mains de Tom dérivèrent dans la chevelure noire ébène de Bill tandis que les mains de son jumeau glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Discrètement dans la nuit deux ombres se faufilèrent dans le dédale de la ville pour entrer dans un appartement silencieux.

Tom n'avait pas lâché la main de Bill et la tenait toujours fermement comme ci il avait peur que celui-ci ne s'en aille encore une fois, qu'il le laisse seul, lui petit enfant de 6 ans perdu dans le corps d'un ado de 17 ans. Alors que Bill lui caressait la main il tomba sur un mot posé négligemment sur la table de la cuisine.

Tom, mon chéri, vu qu'en rentrant tu n'étais pas là je suppose donc que tu es partis à la fête sur la plage. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé et que tu n'as pas trop bu ! Du coup pour ne pas être tous seuls dans cette grande maison si froide Gordon et moi sommes partis à la maison de campagne. On rentre demain soir bisous mon grand.

Tom ferma les yeux une fois sa lecture finie. Il avait senti Bill se poster derrière lui afin de lire par dessus son épaule, lentement il inspira, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son frère. Malgré les années il avait gardé cette touche épicée. Les mèches corbeaux frôlèrent les dreads couleur blé, les oreilles se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres avant de se séparer, le blond se mélangea au noir, des bras fin se refermèrent sur un corps musclé.

**Tom : On est seuls jusqu'a demain après les cours.**

Les mains se lièrent, deux regards chocolat se croisèrent et alors que deux souffles se rencontraient deux bouches se superposèrent. Tom se retourna pour faire face à Bill sans retirer sa bouche de la sienne. Sa langue glissa naturellement dans celle de son frère caressant sa langue, son palais, l'intérieur de ses joues avant de retourner jouer avec son homologue. Le cœur de Tom battait à la chamade, tel un oiseau qui se débat pour sortir de sa cage. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se rappelait Tom vivait. C'était même encore plus fort que quand ils étaient petits. C'était si bon de s'abandonner dans les bras de ce double, de ce corps chaud et qui promettait d'être parfait en tout point. Oui si bon. Mais pourtant. Cela se produisait-il car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 11 longues années ? N'allaient-ils pas le regretter après ? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Que diraient les autres si ils venaient à l'apprendre ? Est-ce mal ? Est-ce mal de s'aimer ainsi, si fort ? Entre frère ? On dit toujours que le cœur choisit, que l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais dans ce cas précis cela est-il toujours de mise ? Moi je dirais oui sans hésiter car rien n'est plus beau que l'amour et il n'y a rien de plus atroce moralement que de séparer deux êtres si purs et si amoureux, porteurs tous deux d'un amour si puissant qu'il en est fusionnel et incontrôlable. Ces choses là ne peuvent être muselées, elles ne peuvent respecter les lois, car elles ont leurs propres règles, une règle : ce laisser aller, écouter la musique de la vie et se laisser porter par le courant de l'amour.

Tom entraîna son frère dans le couloir pour se diriger ensuite à sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée et la lumière allumée Bill eut le souffle coupé. Tout un versant de mur était recouvert de photos. Pas n'importa quel versant, ni n'importe quelles photos. C'était le versant qui faisait face au lit, le plus grand de toute la chambre. C'étaient des photos d'eux de leur naissance à leur séparation, toutes, sans aucunes exceptions, et Bill se souvenait de chaque photo immortalisant son double en sa compagnie. Il voulut s'avancer vers le mur mais étant toujours fermement lié à Tom il fut retenu. Il lui sourie avant de tirer un coup sec sur sa main pour le faire avancer avec lui. Une fois devant le mur il fut rempli d'une joie sans nom en redécouvrant chaque détail de chaque photo. Il fut tout de même étonné de voir certaines photos, un peu floues certes, de lui endormi. Il se retourna vers Tom le regard plein de questions.

**Tom : Je te trouvais si mignon endormi, peut-être même encore plus que quand tu me souriais.**

Tom lâcha enfin la main de Bill pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête basse, le regard rivé sur ses baskets qui s'avérèrent très belles ce soir, les joues en feu.

**Tom : Et faut avouer…que avec le temps t'es encore plus beau, plus attirant.**

Ses mots moururent dans la bouche de Bill qui avait accouru pour l'embrasser. Tom ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, il ne se demandait même plus si c'était bien ou mal car la son cerveau était débranché, il ne vivait que par son âme et une âme se souci bien peu des remords ou quelqu'autres sentiments et sensations qui ralentissent les être humains. Ce que Tom ressentait c'était qu'il était à sa place jouant à la perfection son rôle. Etre au près de son jumeau et tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et comme ci les années n'avaient pas détruit leur lien, Bill su.

**Bill : Non Tom, rattraper le temps perdu n'est qu'une excuse et tu le sais très bien, au fond de toi tu sais que même si on avait pas étaient séparé on en serait arrivé là. Mais la seule différence c'est que ça serait arrivé beaucoup plus tôt.**

Tom resta muet, se triturant les doigts, peu sur de lui et de l'attitude qu'il devait avoir face à ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Bill commença à paniquer et à douter.

**Bill : Tu ne crois pas ça toi ?**

**Tom : Je ne sais pas, oui peut-être, sûrement.**

**Bill : Mais ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais.**

**Tom : Mais tout ça me fait peur. L'image du mec populaire qui a de l'assurance et qui en joue, cette image que tout le monde a de moi est complètement fausse. Oui j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent de moi et de ma sexualité mais j'étais pas rassuré quand ça c'est appris au bahu. Et là j'ai peur, peur qu'on se laisse aller et qu'après tu regrettes et que tu décides de tout arrêter parce que si on va plus loin Bill je serais perdu ! Je suis déjà perdu. Seigneur je ne survivrai pas si tu partais.**

Bill ne chercha pas plus loin et ne laissa pas à Tom le temps de se faire plus peur et l'embrassa de nouveau. Essayant de faire passer dans le baiser tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était remplis à ras bord. Il sortit le bout de sa langue pour la faire passer délicatement sur les lèvres de son double, celui-ci lui laissa l'accès libre à son antre humide. Les langues se mêlèrent. Les regards s'ancrèrent avant de disparaîtrent derrière des paupières clauses de plaisir. Les deux bout de chair chaude et humides, et dont l'une était percée, se mirent à évoluer, tournoyer, le tout avec une grâce qu'on pourrait croire qu'elles effectuaient un balais dont seules elles connaissaient la chorégraphie. Et sans plus réfléchir Tom compris qu'il était bel et bien perdu et qu'il s'en fichait royalement tant que Bill continuait de lui prodiguer de si bons frissons. Quand à Bill il se dit que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé de sa fugue à cet instant avait valu la peine d'être surmontées.

Avec un petit grincement de ressort Tom s'allongea sur son lit sous le poids du brun qui prenait place, petit à petit, entre ses jambes. Bill dériva sur la mâchoire de Tom, là il déposa une myriade de baisers papillons. Il se releva pour surplomber Tom et lui lancer un regard tendre et amoureux. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop où cela aller les mener, ni si c'était normal. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il le voulait. Il y avait en lui quelque chose qui réclamait des contacts, encore et toujours plus. Alors pourquoi luter contre la nature ? Le dreadeu pris appuis sur ses coudes pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de Bill. Il ne restait plus que 2cm entre leurs nez, leurs regards se noyaient ensembles, l'un dans l'autre. Et soudain ce fut une évidence pour Tom, l'un dans l'autre, c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire pour pouvoir atteindre le monde parfait, leur propre monde et y être tranquille. Alors dans un mouvement brusque qui surpris et fit sourire le brun Tom happa cette bouche si semblable à la sienne, si tentatrice.

Très vite, sans qu'ils ne sen rendent compte, leurs vêtements trônaient par terre, sûrement une nouvelle décoration intérieur qui je doute plairait à leur mère. Tom était déjà haletant et couvert de sueur. Il avait beau être homo ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il couchait à droite à gauche. Il n'avait eut que deux relations avec garçon et une avec fille. Alors oui là il était monter très vite au summum de l'excitation. D'autant plus qu'il était aidé. Au dessus lui se trouvait un corps chaud et brûlant de désir. (L'auteur va vérifier quelque chose) Ah oui oui je confirme il est bien brûlant ça se voit ! Ce corps qui appartenait à son jumeau se mouvait avec aisance et délectation, provoquant des bruits aux contacts de leurs peaux en sueur. A intervalles réguliers leurs sexes se frottaient ce qui poussait le blond à pousser des soupirs de bien être.

Bill mourait d'envie de se perdre dans ce corps languissant sous le sien. De ce fondre dans cet étau de chair et de ne faire plus qu'un avec son jumeau. Il voulait l'entendre gémir plus fort, plus sensuellement. Il voulait voir toute la perdition dont était victime son frère dans son regard. Bill sentait son sang palpiter dans tout son corps, il le sentait passer par ses tempes trempées de sueur, repasser par son cœur le faisant cogner avec force dans sa poitrine, pour terminer sa course dans son membre durcit qu'il pressait contre la cuisse de Tom. Alors que petit à petit il se perdait à son tour dans les méandres du plaisir, Tom, qui lui était partit depuis bien longtemps, donna un violent coup de bassin faisant s'entrechoquer leurs membres gorgés de sang. Cette fois ce fut Bill qui lâcha un râle de pure plaisir, simple petit son terriblement excitant auprès de nos oreilles, terriblement choquant et vulgaire pour des gens coincés et étriqués, mais surtout terriblement jouissif aux oreilles de Tom.

**Bill : Han, ne recommence jamais ça. Tu veux me faire perdre la tête ?!**

Tom avait toujours était mauvais élève en classe. Pas qu'il avait de mauvaises notes, non, mais il avait la fâcheuse manie de rendre ses institutrices chèvre en leur désobéissant constamment. Alors ce n'est pas sous prétexte que Bill est son frère qu'il deviendra gentil…Et sans plus attendre il renouvela son geste, redonnant un violent coup de bassin et cette fois c'est ensemble qu'ils gémirent.

**Bill : Je te jure Tom, recommence ce mouvement et je ne réponds plus de mon corps.**

Tom pris le temps de réfléchir, deux secondes plus tard son choix était fait.

**Tom : Fais moi l'amour Bill.**

Et sur ces paroles il redonna un violent coup de bassin qui le fit se cambrer. Bill ne chercha pas plus loin ils en mouraient d'envie, la maison était silencieuse et rien que pour eux, alors pourquoi se retenir ? Mais ne voulant pas blesser son frère Bill le prépara. Il fit d'abord rentrer un doigt, Tom se contracta et fit une grimace. Jamais le dreadeu n'aurait cru que cela faisait si mal. Bill qui, lui n'avait aucune expérience aussi bien avec fille ou garçon, en tant que dominé ou dominant, s'inquiéta.

**Bill : Tom c'est normal ?! Si t'as trop mal on arrête.**

**Tom : Non t'inquiète mon ange, c'est normal, c'est comme pour les filles, la première fois c'est toujours douloureux.**

**Bill : La première fois ? Mais…mais j'avais cru que…tes copains avaient dit que…**

**Tom : Oui j'ai déjà couché mais je n'ai jamais accepté d'être en dessous.**

**Bill : Bah dans ce cas c'est pas grave on peut inv…**

**Tom : Non Bill ! Si tu retires ton doigt c'est soit pour en remettre un deuxième soit pour me faire l'amour. Je veux que ça soit toi, j'en ai besoin et j'en ai envie alors s'il te plait cesse de te faire prier et fais moi l'amour.**

Bill resta bouche bée et involontairement il retira son doigt, Tom poussa un gémissement frustré. Il empoigna la nuque de son frère pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné tandis que de son autre main il dirigeait le sexe en érection de son frère vers son antre. Une fois en place il entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son frère et donna un coup de bassin pour se glisser le long de la hampe tendu de Bill. Le baiser étouffa son cri de douleur. Il garda les yeux fermés et sa bouche collée à celle de son jumeau. La douleur était atroce, il aurait pu en pleurer. Il se concentrait à penser à autre chose afin d'oublier la douleur mais cela ne marchait pas, la douleur si sourde, vivace et présente ne voulais pas se taire. Alors que les larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux un souffle tiède parcouru son visage, détournant son attention. C'était si agréable comme sensation. Et puis il y avait eu ces yeux. Ses yeux si beaux, brillant d'amour et de désir, si envoûtant, si prenant que Tom en oublia la douleur. Il n'avait plus mal, non la douleur avait était éclipsé par le bonheur d'être enfin un être unique, de ne former qu'un, d'être enfin réuni avec son double. Bill était enfoncé au plus profond de lui, emboîtés l'un et l'autre comme deux pièces uniques de legos ne pouvant s'assembler qu'a deux pour former une structure magnifique.

Quand Tom rouvrit la bouche se ne fut que pour laisser passer un souffle hérétique. Il commença à onduler des hanches pour faire comprendre à Bill qu'il voulait plus, qu'il le voulait. Si cette initiative plut d'abord à Bill elle l'énerva vite car il avait l'impression de n'être plus maître de rien, d'être un simple spectateur et non plus un acteur. Il donna un violent de rein pensant calmer son frère mais bien au contraire. En se propulsant ainsi son pénis avait touché la prostate de Tom qui en hurla de plaisir. Ses chairs se refermèrent sous l'effet de la vague de plaisir emprisonnant un peu plus le sexe de Bill, affermissant un peu plus la pression et Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Tom le vit et perdu dans les limbes du début de l'orgasme montant il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

**Tom : Ne te retient pas s'il te plait…je haaaan…Je veux t'entendre prendre du plaisir, je veux t'entendre gémir grâce à moi. Je…haaaan Bill oui encore !**

Bill une fois encore réagit au car de tour et redoubla d'efforts, pilonnant plus vite et plus fort son frère, se rattachant à ses hanches qu'il griffa au passage. Etait-il possible qu'un couple normal atteigne un tel paroxysme en si peu de temps et si harmonieusement ? Dans, ce qu'ils savaient être la dernière minute, les deux frères se prirent les mains et unirent leurs bouches et c'est dans un dernier mouvement complice et électrisant qu'il atteignirent le 7éme ciel.

Bill était essoufflé, même en courrant un marathon de 5 Km il n'aurait pu être aussi fatigué et essoufflé. Et surtout ce n'est pas en courrant qu'il aurait pu trouver la paix et la sécurité. Et la sécurité il l'avait trouvé en Tom et il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Il vint cueillir encore une fois les lèvres rougies de son frère dans un dernier baiser qui voulait tout dire. Qui voulait dire je t'aime, le temps est magnifique, mon cœur joue la 5eme symphonie de Bach et tout ça grâce à toi. Il se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son double avant d'écarter les bras l'invitant à se blottir contre lui pour dormir. Ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient les garçons les plus heureux. Mais Tom et sa maladresse ne purent s'empêcher de venir briser ce moment magique.

**Tom : Oui si on avait pas était séparé ça se serait fait plus tôt, mais on en aurait pas autant profité, on ne l'aurait pas fait avec la force du désespoir et de l'amour intense. Je suis en vie, je me sens renaître et ça je te le dois. Je t'aime Bill, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.**

**Bill : Moi aussi je t'aime Tom, mais je te préviens même une fois vieux et tout ridés, quand on sera morts tout les deux et bah je continuerais de t'aimer**.

Tom eut un sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus confortablement contre son frère pour s'endormir. Bien sur demain aller être dur car il faudra aller en cours et le soir affronter leurs parents. Mais ils seront ensembles. Bien sur demain sera dur car l'amour, le véritable amour se mérite et il faut se battre pour l'avoir, et le combat est encore plus dur quand on est deux hommes, deux frères, mais la encore il vaincront, car eux c'est le vrai amour qui les unit. Celui avec un grand A, celui qui fait rêver, celui qu'on admire quelque soient les personnes qu'il touche. Le silence dans la pièce les berça de mille promesses, toutes vrais, qui se réaliseront toutes. L'amour jusqu'à la mort et même plus de l'autre, l'acceptation de la société après des batailles. Mais surtout un bonheur sans limite, car aimer ne veut pas toujours dire bonheur, mais pour des âmes si pures aucunes autres solutions n'est envisageables. Pour des âmes si pures, des êtres rares comme eux si, près du ciel, si près de l'immortalité, ne peuvent que recevoir l'Amour et le Bonheur. Car c'est ce qu'ont le droit chaque ange durant leur vie avant l'immortalité. Car oui Tom et Bill sont des anges, nos petits anges. Et ce soir nos petits anges se sont retrouvés et plus jamais ils ne se quitteront, ni ne seront séparés.

Voila alors verdict ??


End file.
